


You Lose Some

by DaisyChainz



Series: Concussive [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angry Kylo Ren, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies, Face Slapping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: *the works in this series are unrelated except by the "Concussive" theme*Between losing touch with the force after an injury, and a mystery he can't seem to solve without it, Ren must find a new way to deal with his anger and frustration. After Hux tries to push him around he gets some ideas . . .





	You Lose Some

**Author's Note:**

> Mind The Tags!!
> 
> I've been writing a lot of sweet, loving fluff lately. THIS AIN'T SWEET, LOVING OR FLUFFY!!!
> 
> Ren likes being told what to do, Hux is bossy. Enemies to sexual partners (lovers is pushing it). Hux still wants Ren dead, but he can live with him on his knees for him. You get the idea.

The smoke and the noise of the battle followed them on board when the troopers dragged Ren's body up the ramp and onto the command shuttle. Hux came over to observe the lifeless form lying on the floor. 

"Is the Supreme Leader dead?" He managed to keep the hopeful tone to a minimum. 

"He was alive when we picked him up, General." The trooper saluted. Their armour was blackened and dented. Ren's blood streaked down one arm. 

Pity. Still, there was a battle to finish and he and the troopers were needed. "Leave him. Return to the field." One of the troopers hesitated and Hux snapped at him, "are you a medical droid? Get back to your unit, immediately."

It was a drawn out battle. Hux continued to direct, pulling resources from one side of the battle to the other, finally managing to encircle the most troublesome fighters. Hux had originally thought they were mercenaries as they were too well-armed and organized to be locals, but the fact was they hadn't cut and run when the battle turned against them. So now he was left wondering who they actually were. 

As soon as Phasma commed him the battle was finished he returned his attentions to the lump off the loading ramp. Ren hadn't moved, but from the doorway Hux could see his eyes glittering in the low light. 

"Going to shoot me with your blaster, Hux?" His voice was rough and his statement was followed by a wet cough.

"Of course not, Supreme Leader."

"No, thought not calling a med droid might do the trick instead?"

"Dead men don't need medical droids, Supreme Leader. You seemed quite deceased when they dragged you in."

"Hmmmmm. How disappointing for you then." There was a wheeze, but his voice was stronger. Dammit. Ren managed to pull himself up and moved enough to lean against the bay wall. He had to catch his breath, but never took his eyes off Hux. 

"The battle has been won, Supreme Leader." Hux unflinchingly met his gaze. Then his eyes wandered to the blood left behind Ren's movements. "Shall I call a medical droid now?"

Ren seemed to take stock of himself. "No, there's nothing that can't wait until we return to the Finalizer." 

Hux frowned at the mention of his wounded ship. But he turned smartly back into the command center. "As you wish Supreme Leader." Leaving Ren leaning against the wall and watching his own blood dry. 

*** **

Hux watched a parade of personnel come on and off the ship before he checked for Ren again. Much to his disappointment he was not on bloody display to his subordinates. A quick check on the small vessel found him in a back room, trying to maneuver his bulk in the tight space. Hux stood in the doorway and watched him struggle. 

"If you're not going to help, get out." Ren growled as he fought to turn his body enough to remove some of his armour. His cowl was in the doorway; Hux made sure to tread on it. Hux waited a little too long, then stepped forward to peel the armor off the drying blood. Ren hissed and they both watched a fresh trickle run down his arm. Ren glared, then turned to the other arm. 

Hux tried to assess the wounds as he moved to undo more strapping. He could see blood in Ren's hair, at the back of his head, and various rips and tears in his robes. Nothing looked deep or life-threatening. 

"Enough" Ren pushed his hands away and pulled off the last pieces of armour himself. "Go make sure the troopers can hold the position until we can get a new contingent of officers and a new battalion in place. Leave Phasma in charge if you must. Then get us back to my ship."

With a piercing glare Hux stepped back into the hallway, eyeing Ren for signs of weakening now that his armour was off. Unfortunately, he seemed further recovered. 

Ren caught him watching. "I'm not going to drop dead. Go do as I command."

Hux inclined his head mockingly. "Of course, Supreme Leader."

*** **

Hux knew the only reason he was on the ground and not running the battle from the Finalizer was so Ren could keep an eye on him. On-planet was less of a stretch on his powers, especially when he had a battle to focus on. Their continued proximity onboard made it less suspicious when Hux didn't see or hear from Ren over the next few days. But by the third end-of-shift Hux started to wonder. 

"If medical treated the Supreme Leader I haven't seen him." Came the vague answer. When they had been co-commanders they had been privy to each other's medical statuses. Hux had hoped that wasn't changed, but it seemed it had been. 

Hux didn't really want to check on Ren. He had been enjoying being his own man again, without a bothersome Supreme Leader (either one) looking over his shoulder. But if Ren was ill or better yet, dead, it was wise to get ahead of it sooner rather than later. 

Knowing he would ignore a comm, Hux went straight to his quarters. Ren had surprisingly maintained his own quarters, and not tried to pull rank for larger, flashier, more befitting ones. Hux himself would have, not because he craved luxury, but because it would have set the proper tone to the officers. But then, Ren had always been clueless to politics. Rather ironic really, considering his upbringing. 

He chimed and was admitted quickly. Hux found that alone to be highly suspicious. But Ren looked healed, healthy. Possibly more so than he had for some time. Hux glared through the open bedroom door at the unmade bed. Ren had undoubtedly been catching up on his beauty sleep while Hux had kept the First Order running in his name. 

"What do you want Hux?"

Hux snapped his attention back to Ren. "Reporting in, Supreme Leader." Ren gave him an odd look. "Checking to see if I'm still alive, you mean?"

Hux continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Interrogations of the survivors have not been fruitful. They continue to insist they were simply defending their land from unknown attackers."

Ren raised a dark eyebrow. "Do they really think we're going to fall for that?"

"It's a lie they have all managed to maintain, Supreme Leader."

There was a long pause that stretched out between them. While he waited Hux noted that several pieces of furniture were missing. It wasn't as though Ren kept much in his rooms, but his quarters were looking unusually bare. Finally Ren turned away. "Keep at it. Dismissed."

Hux opened his mouth and Ren half- turned to him, dark eyes flashing. "Dis-missed." He enunciated clearly. 

Hux turned on his heel and left. 

*** **

"He didn't say he was coming down to take over interrogations?" Phasma asked, blurting it out in her surprise.

Hux sympathized. "He told us to keep at it."

"Of course, General."

*** **

Hux couldn't believe his luck. And it wasn't good luck. The prisoners had escaped and armed themselves (he would thoroughly investigate that later) and made their way to the hangar. They managed to lock the blast doors to the corridor, but were pinned down under the overhang and unable to get to any of the nearby ships. 

Unfortunately, Ren and Hux had been under the overhang when the prisoners had burst through the doors. Ren had managed to disarm (literally) one escapee with his lightsaber, while Hux had shot another. But facing six blasters had quickly driven them into an alcove behind a short set of lockers. 

Hux could feel Ren breathing hard against him. He shoved at him, not moving his bulk in the slightest. "Get off me." Ren shifted slightly. "It's a tight space, Hux. There's no where to go." Hux elbowed him sourly. "Go any way." The prisoners were starting to argue amongst themselves as more 'troopers pooled up outside the locked door, and more fire power rained down on them from inside the hangar. 

Ren shifted again, but this time closer. "You do know that turns me on?" He managed to sound angry about it. Hux gaped at him. "What are . . . Supreme Leader, have you lost your mind? To be making sexual overtures at all, but now? Are you unaware of the gravity of the situation we're in?" He tipped his head in Ren's direction. "Is this because of your head injury?"

"Not directly, no. I'm very aware of our situation, General. That just makes it seem more pressing. Don't worry, first we concentrate on escape. We'll revisit this later." Hux felt Ren press his body tightly against him, then pulled back as much as the small space allowed.

Hux sincerely hoped he meant much, much later. 

"So, any suggestions on how we get out of this?" Ren's voice was back in his ear. Hux craned his neck to try and get a visual without also getting a blaster bolt. "I can think of several suggestions. But why don't you just use the force on them?"

There was a long, unexpected pause then, "What?" Hux turned his head enough to see Ren. "You know, the force? That mystical power you so enjoy showing off in literally Any Other situation?"

Ren responded darkly, "I know what the force is, Hux." Hux turned back. "Good, then why don't you use it to get us out of this very uncomfortable position?"

"What exactly did you have in mind?" 

Hux waved his hand in front of his face in exacerbation. "What do you mean, what I have in mind? You're supposed to be the kriffing expert! Break their weapons, throw them into a wall, convince them to give themselves up. What do you think?!"

There was another long pause, then Ren let out a long sigh. Hux could feel his chest expand and contract against him. 

"I can't."

Hux huffed, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can't." Hux threw an irritated glance over his shoulder at him. "Ever since the head injury I've been . . . Disconnected from the force."

Hux grimaced. "I see. Are you certain?"

Ren growled. "I'm certain."

"Well then. I suppose I had better come up with a plan." Hux glanced over his shoulder at him. "As it turns out you are useless." He felt Ren stiffen behind him. "I'm not useless, I can still fight. I have my saber and you have your blaster."

"You're suggesting we fight our way out? There are six blasters out there, to my one. And unless you plan on throwing your saber and killing one of them, it's not much of a long-range weapon." He felt Ren squeezing an arm between them to display the weapon in question. "I can block the bolts while you fire back. We only have to get to the blast door." Hux sighed. "I thought you needed the force for that." He felt Ren's hair brush his neck as he shook his head vehemently. "The force helps eke out the intentions, we already know they are going to be firing at us. And while I can use it to speed my reaction time I still have the technique to deflect most of the bolts."

Hux pursed his lips. "'Most' doesn't sound like very good odds." He pulled his blaster out. "Supreme Leader."

Ren gestured towards the sounds of raised voices. "They're starting to fracture General. They are hardly a united front at the moment. I believe we'll have the upper hand, regardless of numbers."

Hux sighed. "This is why you keep me for tactical planning." He moved slightly for Ren to be able to squeeze past him. "Fine. I'll cover you then."

Ren balked at him. "Do you really believe I'm that stupid, Hux? We both go, that way I know you'll actually be firing to hit your targets." He leaned his face close to Hux's. "I had better not get a blaster bolt to the back." He gave Hux a shove that almost sent him out of cover. 

Hux's glare was as sharp as his monomolecular dagger up his sleeve. He briefly considered using it and covering the evidence with a point blank shot. But the truth was he needed Ren alive, if just to get out of this predicament. 

What a perfectly good waste of knowing Ren was unable to see it coming. 

Hux stepped out from behind the lockers, quickly honing in on any exposed prisoner that would notice them first and be quicker to shoot. He shot two before chaos erupted and someone started shooting back. Ren deflected several shots with his lightsaber, but the four people shooting at them were desperate and relentless. Ren and Hux were each driven behind the narrow wall on either side of the entrance to the alcove. Shots continued to flash past, keeping them pinned in their tiny corners. The only improvement Hux could see in their situation was two prisoners were dead and Ren was no longer rutting against him.

"What now, Supreme Leader?" He called over the blaster fire, hoping his sarcasm carried. 

But Ren didn't answer. He was backed into his corner, eyes closed, hand raised. His fingers were contracted tortuously and he wore a pained expression. Hux watched breathlessly for what seemed like an eternity, not certain what he was waiting for to happen. 

Suddenly from behind the wall to his back Hux heard a loud pop. There was a moment of complete silence filled with a swish of the doors and then the rush of stormtrooper boots and a moment of shooting. Hux quickly stepped around the entrance to the hangar and yelled "keep one alive!"

In the aftermath there were two prisoners surviving and Ren was collapsed in the corner, blood streaming from his nose. 

*** **

Two days later Hux found himself back in Ren's quarters. 

"Do you know why I summoned you here?" Hux eyed Ren's posture as he sat in his chair, legs splayed, dressed only in a thin shirt and pants. He was attempting to look disaffected, but his body was tense. Hux had a suspicion but held onto hope. He also couldn't help notice another table was missing, and there were lightsaber burns on an inner wall. 

"No Supreme Leader."

"Hux. You know exactly why you're here." He stood up and took the few steps to be in Hux's space, his breath ghosting over Hux's ear. "We talked about this already."

Hux stood rigidly and stared at the wall over his shoulder. "We discussed nothing, Supreme Leader. You merely stated a sexual preference." Ren grinned, but it was also tense, forced. "What preference was that, exactly?"

Hux gave a deep sigh. "I assume to being ordered about, perhaps have someone be physically . . . Rough?" Ren stepped into his line of view. "Not someone. You." Hux met his eyes, and Ren nodded. "You like that idea, don't you? Getting to order me around, get a little rough. Maybe humiliate me a little."

Hux's mouth briefly fell open before he got it under control. "That's what you want?" Ren shook his head. "Not particularly, but I would survive you doing it if sweetened the deal enough for you to say yes to the rest."

Hux's mind spun like a top. Ren seemed sincere, but this could always be a trap with him being the one humiliated. Or worse. "Why me? I'm certain you could find a discreet place to visit that could cater to your . . . Specific desires."

Ren took a step back. "I admit that I find your disdain of me extremely attractive. I suppose all the years we've worked together have made me partial to your particular flavor."

"You don't like me, and I've made it quite clear I don't like you. To begin a sexual relationship . . . I'm assuming you will want this to happen more than once?"

"You not liking me is part of the appeal, and will make your part easier. And yes, if we find it mutually beneficial, and for as long as it remains mutually beneficial." He looked at him closely. "What's the final push you need?"

Hux paused one last time. If this wasn't a trick he had to admit it would have benefits. It appeared he might have a certain pull over Ren, and adding the sexual component could strengthen it. Not to mention that finding sexual partners was difficult. He wasn't about to sleep with subordinates or officers, and he didn't have time to find 'entertainment' off-ship. And it wasn't as though Ren was physically unappealing. 

"I require a demonstration. On your knees Ren." Ren smiled and his pupils dilated. "Now!" Snapped Hux. Ren sank to his knees at Hux's feet. 

Hux found himself looking down at Ren; he decided the action was quite appealing. He could feel his pants getting tighter. "Take it out." Ren reached to undo his pants and pulled his half-hard cock out into the cold air of his room. "Use your hands. Make it hard." Ren's hands were hot on his skin, one stroking over him as the other massaged his testicles. His eyes glazed over as he watched the movement of his own hands. 

Soon Hux was fully erect. "Stop." Ren released him and sat back on his heels, his breaths coming as quickly as Hux's. He laid his hands over his thighs. Hux took a moment to admire those thighs, then re-focused on Ren's mouth. "Now, use your mouth on me until I'm finished."

This time, Ren did not have to be told twice. He grasped Hux's cock, ran his tongue over the head, then swallowed him down. 

Hux couldn't help but gasp. He grabbed ahold of Ren's hair and pulled as he felt his hot tongue curl along the underside of him, and his throat tighten over the head as he swallowed. 

It wasn't long before Hux was yanking on Ren's hair with both hands and fucking into his mouth. He tried being quiet but quickly abandoned the effort. Panting, he watched his cock sliding in and out of Ren's mouth, watched him gasping for air when it wasn't down his throat, watched the tears slide down his face. Then he saw his hand moving over his own cock, through his pants. 

Hux pulled hard on his hair, not quite pulling him off his cock. "Stop that. You will not touch yourself, you will not come." Ren glared up at him, clearly not happy with the command. "You can take care of yourself after I'm gone." Then shoved his cock back down Ren's throat. 

After consideration, Ren redoubled his efforts. It was only a few minutes later that Hux felt his orgasm tightening his belly, sending tense tendrils through his limbs. He pumped his hips faster a few times and nearly doubled over with a loud groan as he came down Ren's throat. 

As soon as he finished he pulled away, shoving Ren back. He sat back on his heels again, wiping his mouth with his gloved hand and his face with his sleeve. He glared at Hux as he pulled his pants back up and tucked himself away. "I did say as long as this was mutually beneficial, Hux." His voice was gravelly and Hux found he liked that as well. "There was plenty there for you to find beneficial. We can discuss it next time." He straightened his clothes and left his Supreme Leader kneeling on the floor palming the hard bulge in his pants. 

*** **

With a temper like his it was surprising, even to Kylo, that he had never hate-masturbated before. 

But here he was, still on the floor where Hux had left him, cock in hand. There was no finesse, no teasing himself, just his hand moving as a blur and his ragged breathing in his ears. 

Hux had played him, that conniving, vindictive bastard. Hux had taken what he wanted and left Kylo unsatisfied. Fuck Hux. Fuck Hux. Fuck . . .

In his distracted, aroused state that thought quickly slid into Hux fucking him. Hux making him get on his hands and knees, yanking his head back by his hair, filling his ass . . .

Kylo had to catch himself with his free hand so he wouldn't fall backwards. His head thrown back, his hand roughly pulled his orgasm out of him. A long pained cry tore from his throat as his body twitched and come coated his hand. 

Fucking Bastard. 

Kylo stayed like that until his legs started to cramp. He struggled up, hand still wrapped around his softening cock. He tried to get to the refresher without making a mess. That would certainly not have improved his mood. 

Once he was cleaned and re-dressed he settled himself back down. He was trying to decide if it was worth it to meditate again. Since that one desperate effort in the hangar any attempts to access the force had led to a splitting headache and little else. 

He was still angry at Hux, but he had calmed down enough to recognize the encounter had not been completely useless. His original offer had been spontaneous, but Kylo was self-aware enough to know his unsuccessful efforts and resulting frustrations needed to be handled somehow. In those moments when Kylo had turned himself over to Hux's commands, even when he hadn't liked them, he had felt freedom and relief. 

He just didn't know if it would be enough to help him reconnect to the force.

*** **

Hux was working in his office when his comm chimed. He glanced at his data pad to see it was from Ren. 

* I require you in my chambers immediately.*

Hux mulled the communication thoughtfully for a moment. He leaned over and typed his response: 

* If this is regarding our "arrangement" then you will be coming to me. I am currently in my office.*

Hux had wondered how long Ren would hold out for the sake of his pride. But he knew he couldn't last forever. And he didn't believe it would be anywhere near that long.

Hux had suspected for a while that Ren was simply looking for an escape from his frustrations. They had not discussed it since that day in the hanger, but the surviving prisoners remained in their cells; Ren had yet to interrogate them, so Hux assumed he was still cut off from the force. He also knew--from the continued emptying of Ren's rooms--that his normal techniques for dealing with disappointment and failure were not working. Though, in truth, when had they ever?

Hux didn't look up as the door slid open. Ren took two long stomping steps into the room, to make his presence and his displeasure fully known. Hux spoke without looking up, "I will be with you in a moment, Supreme Leader. You will wait quietly." He continued working but monitored Ren from the corner of his vision. 

By the sound of his gloves creaking he was agitated. He shifted his weight from one side to the other, but refrained from stomping his feet further. Hux couldn't see his expression, but he could sense his impatience from across the room. No force required. 

Finally Hux reached out and turned off his monitor. Taking his time, he put his things away and meticulously rearranged his desk. He could hear Ren breathing faster, his impatience building. Hux continued to outwardly ignore him.

He stood and slowly made his way around the desk, standing before Ren in an almost parade rest. He surveyed him closely for a bit, watching him squirm with impatience. Ren stared back at him, challenging, but made no move to disobey his orders. 

Hux cocked his head. "Supreme Leader. You reached out to me. Was there something you needed?" He enjoyed watching Ren's expression darken with anger.

"You know what it is I need, Hux."

Hux raised his eyebrows, feigning ignorance. "I don't know what you mean. Supreme Leader." He didn't continue. 

"Stop toying with me, Hux." Ren all but growled at him. 

Hux gave a low chuckle. "You said I could do whatever I wanted. So long as I said 'yes'." Hux could clearly see Ren regretting his negotiation tactics. "However, before this continues I must have some assurances in place." From the look on Ren's face it was clear he knew exactly what Hux was referring to.

"I should not have used the force against you. I will endeavor to keep my control better than that in the future."

Hux couldn't help but laugh, "that should be easy to do while you still have no ability to use the force at all." He enjoyed the anger on Ren's face. However, he was aware that was the closest he would get to an apology. "Rest assured that if you attempt to use any force against me, physical or otherwise, this agreement shall be terminated immediately." He caught Ren's eye and waited until he received the agreeing nod.

Finally Hux broke his position and circled Ren. His head and eyes tracked him but he still didn't move. "Fine. On your knees." Ren didn't even pause a moment to save his dignity. He immediately hit the floor, hands on his thighs like before. 

"As I recall, the last time you had some trouble keeping your hands off yourself. I think we will deal with that today." He continued before Ren could interrupt. "I will be the only one allowed to touch you. Now strip."

There was a brief rather shocked silence, then Ren stood and started to disrobe. Hux went to sit on the edge of his desk to observe. Partly he hoped it would bother Ren, and partly because he assumed there could be something quite spectacular under all the layers. 

Ren didn't seem the least bit bothered by his own nudity, or by Hux watching. So at least Hux got to enjoy the view. 

He had been absolutely correct. Ren's body was rock solid: muscular and well- formed. The scars did not detract from that in the least, and there were a great many of them. He stood, quietly now under Hux's gaze. Hux made sure not to show his appreciation, and was glad for Ren's inability to sense it off him. Finally he pushed away from the desk. 

"Follow."

He heard the slap of a Ren's bare feet across the floor as they went into the adjoining room. There was a small sitting area for entertaining dignitaries or others he might invite to his office for business. This would be the first time he used it for pleasure. Hux took a seat in an arm chair and motioned for Ren to kneel before him. He was already getting hard in the frigid air of the rooms. 

"Don't move." Hux instructed as he undid his pants. He managed to slide everything down past his knees, to free his cock and his movement. He stroked himself as Ren watched him hungrily, his own cock laying heavily between his folded legs.

Hux settled back and made Ren watch him pleasure himself. He moved his hand languidly, enjoying the pleasure building up slowly, the pressure building in his abdomen. He also enjoyed watching Ren's hands flexing over his thighs, unable to touch Hux, unable to touch himself. His cock twitched, but he stayed quiet and still. His eyes were glued to Hux's cock and his movements. 

When Hux started to feel as though he might be getting close he motioned to Ren. "Sit up, come here." Ren straightened his legs and shuffled forward on his knees. Hux motioned him further until he was between his legs. Sitting all the way up on his knees, Ren's cock lined up directly against Hux's. 

"Only I get to touch." Hux reminded him, Ren glanced up and nodded. Hux took them both in hand. Ren gasped and shivered at his grip and the smooth skin of their cocks moving against each other. 

Hux resumed his stroking, hand around them both. Ren drew in a sharp breath, gripping the arms of the chair in his massive hands. Hux twisted his hand over them as he drew up the next stroke. Ren squeezed the arms so hard Hux felt the chair creak. 

Ren's chin fell to his chest, eyes still open and watching Hux's hand. His hips were pushing against him and he was making little moaning sounds. The thought that he would come soon made Hux even more excited, and he moved his hand faster. Ren responded with a shiver and came into his grip. Watching him spill over his hand and feeling his cock pulsing against his made Hux come too. 

They stared at each other as they came down and caught their breath. Ren sagged but didn't pull away, as Hux still was gripping his cock. 

Collecting as much of the mess as he could onto his hand Hux let go and presented it to Ren. "Lick it up," he gave as one last command. Ren eyed him but lowered his head and licked Hux's hands clean. 

Hux smiled with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Good boy."

*** **

Ok, in truth: he hated it. Taking Hux's orders and doing as he said went against every instinct in Ren's body. 

But.

When he was focusing on Hux and his orders, even how much he hated them, it filled his thoughts. There was no room for his other frustrations and concerns. The sexual build-up was more than he was used to as well; it certainly seemed to make finishing more intense. It made him connect with his body in a way that he never had before. 

If only it would allow him to reconnect with the force as well. 

*** **

Klaxons filled the ship and the sounds of booted feet running joined it. Ren made his way down the crowded halls towards the bridge. He ignored the noise and chaos around him, he was too distracted by the cold that seemed to cling to him. Something just felt off. He had been without the force for so long, but that wasn't what it felt like at all. Somehow, even though he had been lost and cut loose for so long, this just felt . . . Empty. 

Ren stomped onto the bridge. "What's happening?"

Hux didn't bother to turn to him. "The sensors picked up intruders on board."

"What?! Where are they now?"

"We can't tell. We know they have released the prisoners, but none of our sensors have picked up anything else. I've placed the entire ship on high alert. They've nowhere to go."

Ren knew he should have been furious. He should have been throwing things, breaking equipment, yelling at Hux and all the other incompetents around him . . . But somehow he just felt too unnerved. 

"How did they get on board?"

Hux did turn to him, then. Even he seemed surprised at Ren's reaction. "We don't know. There has been no sign of another ship anywhere in our vicinity. We're in the middle of nowhere, they would have had to come from a lightspeed capable vessel."

Ren stood on the bridge, trying to reach out with his senses. This was more than it had been before. He was no longer just disconnected and trapped in his own body.

It was as if he had been muted. 

"Scan for ships." Hux began to inform him they had already done that. Ren cut him off. "Then do it again! Something is wrong, I can . . ." How would one describe knowing something was there because they Couldn't feel it? He didn't try. 

Ren whipped around, "I'm taking out the Silencer. Send three squadrons out with me." He swept away with the sounds of Hux's one-sided argument behind him. 

*** **

Ren would have felt absurd, open to ridicule for flying through empty space with his accompanying ties. But he felt too strongly that something was out there. He just couldn't tell what or where. 

He was used to following the force, his instincts as some people would have called it. But there was no force. So instead he searched for the absence he had felt. He was flying in circles but . . .

Ren swooped his tie and fired, seemingly at nothing. He hit exactly that, nothing. But he didn't stop. He changed direction slightly and fired again. Still nothing.

Ren fired one last time and his shots seemed to be absorbed, or deflected. 

There was a ship there. He fired again and yelled "something is there, direct all firepower to those coordinates!"

Nothing didn't stay that way for long. As if by magic a large ship appeared before them, a trail of enemy combatants spilling from underneath. Before Ren could utter any more commands they were in the thick of the battle. 

Far away, in the background, Ren could hear Hux over his open comm, issuing commands on the bridge. Guns were brought around, cannons were being prepared, shields going up. The other ship was not idle in the midst of the battle. Hux had his hands full protecting the Finalizer, and attempting to give cover to the tie fighters. 

Then, just as quickly, the fighters seemed to dissolve. They retreated back to their ship and it seemed to disappear again.

Ren could feel the oppressive emptiness lift. He felt a long sigh escape that seemed to have come from his toes. "They're gone. Return to the ship."

Hux was protesting over the comm but the ties fell into formation behind him and returned to their own hangars. 

Ren sat in the Silencer in the hangar for too long. His senses were reeling from the whiplash of returning to what was recently his normal state. 

Anything was better than that stifling emptiness. 

*** **

Ren stomped back onto the bridge. "Hux!" He bellowed. "With me." He didn't wait for a response, just turned in the direction of Hux's office. He could hear Hux barking at the crew behind him. 

Hux seemed to take forever, and the longer Ren was alone the more he felt the after-effects of the battle. Adrenaline collided with the deadened senses that were confined to his body. The feelings of failure pulled on top of the hundreds of questions about who they had on board, and how a seeming void in the force could be created. Or not a void, if their perceptions had been bent enough to hide an entire ship. His head was swimming. 

He was wound very tightly by the time Hux finally appeared. He was ready to give Ren a piece of his mind for ordering him off the bridge, but before he could start Ren grabbed him and kissed him roughly. 

Hux jerked away and slapped Ren hard, across his cheek. Ren felt his mind and body grind to a halt. He breathed. 

Hux shoved him hard with both hands and Ren allowed him a step back. He glared but there was no heat in it. 

Hux slapped him lightly with his other hand, just to be sure he had his attention. "That's better. Let's show a little control, shall we?" He laid a hand on Ren's chest, advancing and pushing him back until he ran into the desk. His breath was coming faster again, but not from agitation. 

Hux took a step back and palmed himself. Ren could see that he was as hard as himself. Hux made a considering sound. "I think you need to get fucked. That might bring you into rein." Hux walked partway around the desk, then leaned over it and opened a drawer. "Luckily for you I have no desire to go in dry, and that I happen to have lube in here." He produced the container and laid it on the desk. He surveyed Ren as he walked back to face him. 

"Bare yourself, just enough." Ren undid his pants and pushed everything down over his thighs. His cock bobbed out at attention. Hux did his best to ignore it. He motioned his chin to the lube on the desk. "Turn around, prepare yourself. Touch nothing else."

Ren turned his head and picked up the lube, opening it and slicking his fingers. Then he turned and leaned one hand on the desk as he reached back. Hux tried to keep his breathing under control as he watched Ren breach himself with two fingers, working them in and stretching himself. He soon added as third. 

"Enough." Barked Hux. He stood and looked at Ren's ass, his own cock twitching at the thought of how he was going to fuck it hard and good. Ren removed his fingers and braced both hands on the desk. Hux let Ren wait it out before he slowly undid his own pants and pulled himself out, reaching for the lube to slick himself. 

Stepping closer he put one hand to the nape of Ren's neck and forced him face down onto the desk. Then he spread his ass cheeks and took a long look. Finally, when Ren was squirming and grunting impatiently, he lined up and pushed himself all the way in. He felt Ren's whole body tighten in response. He had to pause for a moment to catch his breath. 

"Maybe I'll be able to fuck some sense into you. Supreme Leader." With that he gripped his hips with both hands and started pounding into his ass. 

Ren's hands scrambled for purchase against the smooth bare surface of the desktop. He grunted and moaned, trying to leverage himself enough to push back into Hux's onslaught, but he couldn't get traction. 

It wasn't long until Ren started to sound desperate. Hux knew, with the adrenaline from the battle carrying them both, neither was going to last much longer. Ren's ass was starting to grip his cock, his contractions massaging him in a way that was going to make them both come. Ren pulled his arms under his chest and curled in on himself. The pressure almost sent Hux over the edge, but he managed to hold back. 

Ren's body was so tense that Hux could feel him shivering under him. His own climax was so close, but he kept fucking hard into Ren, kept punching those sounds out of him. Hux couldn't keep quiet either, he groaned loudly as the tingling threatened to over take his limbs. 

Ren's orgasm hit suddenly, overtaking them both and sending Hux off with a loud cry-- his head thrown back, eyes rolled up, cock buried all the way inside Ren's ass. He poured his come in as Ren clutched and spasmed around him. It felt as if the ship moved around them. 

With a few final twitches Hux spilled the last inside Ren. He swayed forward, head down, eyes closed. He didn't even have the energy to unlock his hands from around Ren's hips. Ren remained face-down, curled around his chest. 

Hux caught his breath enough to finally let go, and stepped back as he slid out of Ren. He shivered and seemed to come back to himself, lifting his head off the desk. 

Hux was getting ready to speak when he looked up and then around the room. He stopped in shocked silence. 

He gaped at the office, then at Ren while he sat up and twisted to sit on the desk as he took in the room as well. 

"Kriffing Hell . . . Ren, did you do this?"

Everything in the room was shifted, a few small loose items knocked over. Ren looked around like he wasn't certain, then he lifted his hand and moved a few things back--that were across the room. He looked at his hand in surprise. "Looks like it was."

Hux blinked, then tucked himself back in his pants as he considered. "As much as I would like to say I fucked you back into the force, I doubt that's accurate. What happened?"

Ren was still staring incredulously at his hand. "That helped, but no." He met Hux's eyes, still sitting on the desk with his pants down around his ankles. "I don't think it's a coincidence the prisoners are gone and I suddenly regain access to the force." He shook his head. "I can't explain how it felt with that ship . . . There was a void in the force, and yet they seemed to be manipulating it? I can't explain it."

"Are you saying the head injury was just a coincidence?"

Ren shrugged. "I have no idea. Were you able to get any identifying information from any of the ships?"

Hux shook his head. "There was nothing to get. None of them registered on our equipment; the sensors could not even tell they were there. Everything had to be manually sited."

They sat in thoughtful silence for a moment. Ren spoke first. "They will resurface. We've run across then once, we've probably interacted with, or around them before but had no way of knowing. Now that I have some sense of what I'm searching for, well." He scrubbed a hand over his face and suddenly realized he was still naked. He jerked his pants up and fastened them. "It's more like the absence I'm searching for. Anyway, I'll meditate and see if I can find them again."

"They were on that planet for a reason. One that clearly doesn't involve us or they would have done more damage before they left." Hux motioned back towards the bridge. "I have the crew scanning the computers for any evidence they were accessed, but I doubt we'll find anything." He watched Ren's distracted nod. Then shifted as his concentration changed. Ren focused on him again. 

"What about our arrangement?"

Ren almost smiled. "Have you known me to be any less frustrated and angry when I have use of the force? I said as long as it was mutually beneficial."

Hux nodded and turned towards the door. "Then I suppose we had better get back to work." He heard Ren fall in step behind him.


End file.
